


spiked

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [13]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: ria wishes she could forget bobby and move on already, but her body doesn’t want to. tina helps save the day though. for day 13 (friends) of #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Female Detective & Tina Poname, Female Detective/Bobby Marks
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 2
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	spiked

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: i really struggled with this prompt until i heard “everybody loves you” by charlotte lawrence, which depicts ria’s feelings towards bobby perfectly. i wanted to write a little backstory of how ria and tina came to be such good friends. hopefully it’s not too boring. enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – platonic tina poname & f!detective (ria knight)  
> rating/warnings: 14+; minor swearing  
> word count: 1k  
> based on/prompt: day 13 – friends from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly; and “everybody loves you” by charlotte lawrence.

**_spiked_ **

ria crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to look bothered as she patrolled the perimeter of the square. it was hard not to smile at the activity and laughter buzzing about the square for the town’s annual winter festival. vendors selling trinkets and festive food dotted the sidewalks, with families and children out in full force to take advantage of the snow and games sponsored by the mayor’s office.

but smiling and enjoying the scene was the last thing on ria’s mind. the sandy blonde hair of a certain reporter kept crossing her line of sight and she couldn’t help but glance over and take in the sight of him. he was flitting from group to group, taking pictures and asking questions, no doubt for an article about how the town was bravely coming together in uncertain times.

there was a time when she thought he was gorgeous and suave and that she was lucky to be with him. a time when she naively let him be her whole world. a time when she trusted easily and gave someone the keys to her heart.

she would never make that mistake again.

but that didn’t mean she wasn’t still hurt. she knew she should forgive him so she could let go. forget so she could move forward.

her eyes followed as bobby sidled up to a couple of young women standing by the hot chocolate booth, tossing his head in a way to try to get his long sandy-colored hair to move in a swoon-worthy way. she recognized it as one of his go-to tactics in getting people to do something for him.

and it had always worked on her. even now, a hundred feet away, she could feel her body reacting to the sight, likely mirroring the reactions of the women he was speaking to, their high-pitched giggles reverberating against the stalls. a flutter in her stomach, quickly squashed by the weight of betrayal. a warm flush in her chest, quelled with a deep inhale of the frigid air.

she hated that he could still affect her like this. hated that after all that he did to make her feel worthless and unattractive, there was a part of her that still wanted him. or at least, wanted to be acknowledged by him. she knew she was better off without him and every bit the better person. but she wanted everyone else to see him for who he really was too and not make the same mistakes she did.

ria clenched her fist inside her leather jacket, willing her body to tear her gaze away from the sight of the women fawning over bobby, basking in his attention as though he were the last eligible man in town.

why did everybody love him so much?

more importantly, why was it so hard to hate him?

she was so fixated on bobby that she didn’t even notice tina appear next to her.

“you know he’s a rat bastard, right?” she said, scowling with her arms crossed.

“i know,” ria said, sighing as she caved and brought a cigarette to her lips. she normally tried to avoid smoking while on duty.

tina handed her a cup of hot chocolate and winked. ria raised an eyebrow at her and took a cautious sip, a tingling warmth instantly ran through her body down to her toes.

“you spiked it,” she said, relishing the taste of whiskey and chocolate burning her throat.

“it’s not the only thing i spiked,” tina snickered.

ria followed her gaze to where she was gleefully staring at the hot chocolate bobby had just purchased for himself and the two women. they sipped their drinks normally and ria turned back to tina, confused.

“what did you do?” ria asked, curious.

“you’ll see,” tina answered cryptically. “what do you say we start a snowball fight? maybe throw some ice down bobby’s back?”

ria let out a loud bark of laughter before swinging an arm around tina’s shoulders. “i knew there was a reason we got along.”

“what, my charming personality not enough for you?” tina teased, scooping up snow and molding them into snowballs for ria to hold as they made their way towards the center of the square.

ria refusing to engage in something as childish as a snowball fight didn’t seem to deter tina, who immediately started throwing snowballs at every single person that crossed her path as they made their way over to the hot chocolate stand, and subsequently, where bobby was still chatting away, ignoring the flurry of snowballs taking over the square.

ria noticed that the group was no longer laughing and smiling but holding their stomachs and groaning softly. she looked at tina, who was sneaking up behind bobby with an armful of snow and motioned to her to be quiet. tina continued to inch toward bobby, who was clutching his stomach and beginning to hunch over. the two women he had been talking to had already left in a rush.

she pressed her lips together to suppress her laughter as tina grabbed the back of bobby’s jacket and slid an armful of snow down his back. bobby shrieked louder than ria thought possible as he ran around in circles, trying to shake the snow out of his clothes. he stopped mid-circle after a few seconds, doubling over and groaning until he was hunched on the ground.

ria almost took a step forward in concern, but tina’s hand on her arm made her pause. bobby swore under his breath and ran as fast as he could from the square, waddling as though something uncomfortable was in his pants.

“did he just shit his pants?” ria asked tina, an incredulous look on her face.

tina started laughing hysterically. “yep, i had len add fast-acting laxatives to their drinks but it still worked faster than i thought!”

the image of bobby at a low point certainly made it feel like maybe someday she’d be able to think of him and not feel so much hurt anymore. in any case, she could look back fondly on this memory whenever she needed a laugh at his expense.

ria chuckled. “thanks, tina.”

“hey, i’ve got your back. always,” tina said, wrapping an arm around ria’s waist and tugging her toward some of the food stalls.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
